supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forever Evil (Vol 1) 1
Synopsis for "Nightfall" Lex Luthor is having a good day. His legal team has gotten him acquitted of the crimes which landed him in prison, he is returning to his penthouse home in Metropolis, and he is negotiating with Thomas Kord, a Chicago businessman, for control of his family's company, Kord Industries. However, he immediately begins threatening the other man, explaining that unless he signs, he will be thrown from the helicopter, then the lives of his wife and son will be undone, and Luthor will dissolve his company, leaving his employees destitute and cursing his family's name. However, just as Kord is about to sign, a global blackout causes the helicopter to crash into the side of the building. Luthor reaches for his phone to call for help, but receives only one message: "THE WORLD IS OURS". It is revealed that the robot known as Grid is responsible, steadily shutting down the communications and power network, then rebooting them with himself and his allies in control. Nightwing has briefly returned to his old home to capture Victor Zsasz, the serial killer. He is talking via radio to his friend Barbara Gordon, while taking Zsasz to Arkham Asylum, when suddenly the power goes out. From the perimeter, Nightwing sees a woman tear the doors off the prison, but when he goes to tail her he is beaten up by a man who resenmbles Batman. He is beaten and bested and carried away. At Lexcorp Tower, Luthor decides to help Tom Kord, who is dangling over the side of the building, when suddenly a caped figure in blue approaches the building. Luthor assumes it is Superman, but the caped man knocks Kord from his hold and rifles through Luthor's vault as Kord falls to his death. Luthor, with morbid curiosity, watches the man find his stash of kryptonite, grind it to powder and snot it up his nose. He then leaves, searching for more kryptonite. At Iron Heights Penitentiary in Central City, the Rogues are trying to stage a break in. However, they have not tried since they swapped from their weapons to internal superpowers, and old grudges flare. Cold tries to keep control of the group by reminding them of their task: breaking the Trickster out, because the Rogues never leave a man behind. Suddenly a speedster in red demolishes the fence and kills the guards. At Belle Reve, Amanda Waller is trying to recruit Black Manta for the Suicide Squad, but he is not interested. Before she can make a stronger pitch, the prison is broken open by a flaming skeleton and a glowing green man. Back at Arkham Asylum, Scarecrow is making the pitch: with a blackout covering the world, the Sceret Society has the only means of communication, and they are recruiting super-villains to take over the world. The inmates are not entirely convinced, but Scarecrow hints at more, and in the end, they agree to come. At the ruins of the Justice League watchtower, in Rhode Island, the villains have gathered. Some have never seen each other before. Some are not human. Some are optimistic, some worried, and some standoffish. However, any fights are quelled when a set of iconic objects are thrown into the crowd: Aquaman's trident, the Lasso of Truth, and Superman's cape. At this point, the Crime Syndicate make themselves known via worldwide broadcast. Ultraman introduces the group's members, then explains their origin: they ruled a parallel Earth until it rebelled against them. So they destroyed it and came here, to start again. As their opening move, they killed the Justice League. In the crowd of villains, Monocle speaks up. He suspects a trick: there is no Crime Syndicate, merely the Justice League pulling a sting operation on the villains. Ultraman responds by shooting him with eyebeams, causing him to explode. Ultraman reiterates the Syndicate's position: serve or face the consequences. As an example, Super-Woman hauls Nightwing onto the stage. On worldwide televsion, the Crime Syndicate reveals his secret identity, as well as the reason for his costumed crime fighting. The Crime Syndicate will hunt down everyone and everything Dick Grayson cares about and destroy it. They will do it repeatedly to anyone who dares stand against them. Ultraman addresses his potential allies next, explaining that this world appears to him seems to waste its time protecting the weak at the expense of the strong. However, this period is now over. Secret Society forces will soon rise against the forces of the old order, so a new world can rise. One that is forever evil. At this point, the Sun comes up, and Ultraman recoils from its radiation. In Metropolis, Lex Luthor's view moves from the screen to his window, where Ultraman is moving the Moon to create a permanent solar eclipse over the entire Northeast. In this, civilization's darkest hour, even Luthor mus privately admit it: this looks like a job for Superman... Appearing in "Nightfall" Featured Characters *Crime Syndicate **Grid **Superwoman **Owlman **Ultraman **Johnny Quick **Atomica **Power Ring **Deathstorm Supporting Characters *Lex Luthor *Nightwing *Batgirl *Teen Titans **Red Robin **Wonder Girl **Superboy **Kid Flash **Solstice **Bunker Villains *Secret Society **Victor Zsasz **Black Manta **Rogues ***Captain Cold ***Heatwave ***Mirror Master ***Weather Wizard ***Glider ***Trickster **Scarecrow **The Riddler **Poison Ivy **Mr. Freeze **Two-Face **Clayface **Black Adam **Man-Bat **Metallo **Prankster **Signalman **Cheetah **Monocle **Despero **Black Mask **Scavenger **Starro **Amazo **Professor Ivo **Killer Croc **Hector Hammond **Professor Pyg **Deathstroke **The Penguin **Parasite **Felix Faust **Royal Flush Gang ***Ace ***Ten ***Jack ***Queen ***King **Dollmaker **Black Bison **Hyena **Multiplex **Plastique **Typhoon **Dr. Psycho **Mad Hatter **Harley Quinn **Deadshot **Captain Boomerang **Emperor Blackgate **Doctor Phosphorus **Giganta **King Shark **Fearsome Five ***Mammoth ***Shimmer ***Jinx ***Gizmo ***Psimon **The Joker's Daughter **Hugo Strange **Copperhead **Merlyn **Angle Man **Flamingo **Gentleman Ghost **Tweedledum **Tweedledee **Killer Frost **Girder **Shadow-Thief **Bane **Grodd **Firefly **Lion-Mane **Neutron **Nocturna Other Characters *'Thomas Kord' *Amanda Waller Locations *Metropolis *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum *Central City **Iron Heights *'Louisiana' **Belle Reve Prison *'Rhode Island' **'Happy Harbor' ***Justice League Watchtower Items *Kryptonite *Trident of Neptune *Lasso of Truth *'Superman's Cape' Vehicles *'Lex-Soar 6' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/forever-evil-2013/forever-evil-1 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Forever_Evil_Vol_1_1 *http://www.comicvine.com/forever-evil-1-nightfall/4000-424491/ Forever Evil (Vol 1) 01